My Place
by ilysfmdemetri
Summary: Sometimes, history and reason's can't change the fact that you sometimes develop feelings for the last person you ever expected or wanted. AU. OnoxYoko. Yaoi. Oneshot.


I don't own.

* * *

Green met blue across the crowded room. Onodera froze. Yokozawa stood there with his usual look of indifference and annoyance. Though Onodera could only guess why the older male was upset this time. Maybe it was the fact that Takano had been practically glued to his side the entire night. Or maybe it was the fact that Yokozawa was, from he'd been seeing almost the whole night, being continuously harassed by a tall brunette man Onodera didn't recognize. Either way, he didn't look happy. And frankly, Onodera wasn't in the best mood either. He didn't even want to be at this damn party. But he knew 'part of the job.' Takano had said.

He scoffed, Takano probably saw it as another chance to get him tipsy and molest him when he was at his weakest. Onodera's face grew hot at the bitter thought. Speaking of molest, he realized Takano wasn't at his side. Glancing around, he couldn't see the man anywhere. Swallowing thickly, he realized this might be his only chance to escape. He had met almost every author and manga editor in the whole room, so he didn't see a reason why he should stay.

Pulling off his name tag and stuffing it into his pocket, Onodera headed toward the exit doors, missing the blue eyes that followed him out. Coming to the elevators, Onodera clicked the button until the silver doors opened. Leaning against the wall of the small room, he let out a sigh of relief 'almost free.' He thought happily. He was startled when a hand shot in and kept the doors from closing. As they slid back open Onodera was half expecting to see Takano. When he was greeted by the sight of Yokozawa he was a bit surprised.

The man stepped in without a word. Eyes wide, Onodera moved to the side to make more room for him. Apparently he was headed to the same floor Onodera was for he didn't bother to press any other buttons. Seconds passed before one spoke up.

"You were suppose to tell me when you were leaving." Yokozawa said, not bothering to turn around.

Onodera felt his heart beat a bit faster at the mans words. "Sorry, I didn't know I needed permission." he said dryly.

He saw Yokozawa stiffen slightly.

Without another word Yokozawa turned and pinned Onodera against the wall. Pressing his lips against the younger man's, Onodera let out a low moan as he kissed back. The two broke apart when air became imperative. "I thought you didn't like to kiss me in public." The green eyed male whispered.

Yokozawa laid his head against the shorter mans shoulder. "We're not in public right now." He said matter-of-factly. Onodera rolled his eyes. Breath still short and heart still beating fast, he lifted his arms and circled Yokozawa in a loose embrace.

The taller male stiffened at the sudden touch. When the elevator dinged, they pulled away, somewhat reluctantly.

"My place." Yokozawa stated. It wasn't a question, Onodera thought a bit annoyed and excitedly. When the doors opened the sight of a frustrated looking Takano greeted them. "Onodera! Where the hell do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"My apologies Takano, I borrowed him for a second, didn't mean to worry you." Yokozawa said smiling to the editor. Turning and nodding to Onodera he walked passed his old friend and out of the building.

* * *

It was almost three when the party ended. Honestly, it was almost next to impossible to get out of there. Traffic was ridiculous and prying Takano off his body was impossible. But somehow Onodera had done it. As the two walked into their apartment and to their respective doors, they bid goodnight. Onodera more quicker than Takano. Leaning against his door, he watched his clock with hard eyes. Ten minutes had passed and he was fairly confident Takano was no longer standing in the hallway. 'Damn.' He thought. It was times like these he wished he didn't live next to Masamune Takano.

Chancing a look out his door, he sighed in relief. Empty. Stealthy opening his door and stepping out, Onodera locked it and made his way back down the brightly lit hallway. Grabbing a taxi three something in the morning was easier than anticipated Finally making it to his destination, it was almost around four. He hoped the man was still up.

Making it to the door on the third floor of the complex, he pulled out his spare key and let himself in. The apartment was dark for the most part. He could see a dim light coming from the bed room area. Shrugging off his coat and suit jacket, Onodera made his way toward the light. Unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, he felt like he could finally breathe for the first time that night.

He was a bit surprised when no one was in the room. Glancing, he saw the low volume TV still shining in the far corner. Onodera jumped when he felt something soft run across his legs. Seeing it was just Takano's cat, er, Yokozawa's cat, he relaxed. The bathroom door across the hall opened and the taller man stepped out. A surprised expression on his face when he saw Onodera. He quickly smiled. Shutting the bathroom light off, he walked toward him. Shirtless and barefoot, only dark pajama bottoms covering him, Onodera felt his throat go dry.

"Thought you wouldn't come tonight."

Onodera blinked, "Why are you still up? It's four." he said lamely.

Yokozawa glared. "I was waiting for you to show up. You never come over at any reasonable hour."

He flinched. He knew it was true. This had been going on for quite sometime. Sneaking around. Always meeting at Yokozawa's place, since meeting at his was not an option. And the worst part was sneaking behind Takano's back. It wasn't bad enough Onodera was an ex he was still openly in love with, but Yokozawa, Takano's trusted friend, was sneaking around with him. Engaging in very explicit activities. This wasn't what either of them wanted. In fact, Onodera had been slightly put off and intimidated by the blue eyed man. And Yokozawa had been disinterested and sometimes openly hostile toward him.

But sometimes history and reason's can't change the fact that you sometimes develop feelings for the last person you ever expected or wanted.

Yokozawa stood before Onodera, swiftly opening the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Onodera's breath hitched. Shirt finally coming free, Yokozawa's strong arms circled him and pulled the younger man closer. Lips meeting, they both sighed when they could finally kiss with abandon.

Onodera wasn't sure when his pants came off but they had. And so had Yokozawa's. He gasped as Yokozawa gripped his shaft. With horribly slow strokes Onodera gripped the mans shoulder tightly. As he was laid, back first against the soft mattress, he saw Yokozawa pull a bottle out of the nightstand.

Laying his head back down, Onodera spread his legs widely like he had many times before for this man. He could hear light grunts as Yokozawa applied the lube to his manhood.

Gasping when his thighs were gripped lightly, he could feel the burning hot tip press against his hole. Grasping the sheets tightly, he moaned loudly as the older man pressed forward. 'Gentle. He's always gentle.' Onodera thought. When Yokozawa was fully sheathed, he pulled out until only the tip remained in, and thrust forward again.

Being filled this way was something Onodera was never going to get use to, though if it was this man filling him, he didn't seem to mind. Groaning loudly, Yokozawa continued to thrust, Onodera moved his hand lower to pull himself to release. He gasped when Yokozawa swatted his hand away. The male pulled out and without warning, lowered his mouth onto Onodera's shaft. The green eyed male almost screamed as he felt himself hit the back of Yokozawa's tight throat. 'This must be what heaven feels like. It has to be.' Onodera thought. As he continued to lick and suck, the younger man's train of thought was slowly starting to vanish into thin air.

"St- stop!" Onodera moaned.

Yokozawa pulled away, "What's wron-"

Onodera didn't let him finish as he pulled him to the bed. Flat on his back, Onodera positioned himself over Yokozawa's cock. Lowering himself slowly onto it, they both moaned collectively. Onodera began to move himself back and forth, riding the older male for all he was worth. He felt his thighs grasped, encouraging him to move faster.

Yokozawa finished first. Groaning low as he spilled inside of his lover. Onodera stilled as he came. Spilling over Yokozawa's tones chest and face, he swore he could come all over again just at the sight.

Pulling out, Yokozawa pulled Onodera next to him, moving him closer, they both sighed in contentment.

Pulling a sheet over their bodies, Yokozawa nuzzled his face into Onodera's sweaty neck. "I love you." he whispered.

Onodera froze. He swore his heart was going to burst. "I love you too."

* * *

"Takano! How the hell did did we run out of copies already?" Yokozawa's voice boomed through the open office. Takano sighed and pushed his glasses up. "It's not my fault your manager only wanted 40,000 copies when I told him 70,000 would be a better choice." The editor said flatly.

The blue eyed man sent his long time friend a glare that would scare the dead. As they began to really get into it, Onodera walked in, stack of papers in hand. Both men quieted at the sudden intrusion. "Sorry the printers were-" Onodera stopped when he saw who was there.

"Yokozawa-san. What-"

"Get us more copies Takano!" Yokozawa yelled before storming away passed a confused Onodera. Knocking some papers out of his arms in the process. Takano sighed and knelled down to help Onodera pick up some of the papers. "I don't know what's up his ass."

Onodera choked. "Hu-huh? Oh, Yokozawa-san must just be stressed. Anyway, thank's. I'll get to work then."

Seating himself at his station, he began to leaf through manga sheets that needed proof editing. After a while, Onodera was almost on the last page when something caught his attention. A sticky note? 'My place tonight.' it read. Onodera could feel his face begin to heat up. 'How the hell did he get this here?' he thought hotly.

"Onodera."

Looking up to see Takano looking at him with a studying gaze, Onodera felt himself become redder. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh-oh. No, nope." He said quickly. Nope. No problem at all.

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
